Love or Hate?
by ilovehinata4ever
Summary: Love or Hate at first sight, I bump into a guy that have a catch phrase " I will bite you to death, Herbivorious. " I really wonder what is wrong with him. New place, New looks and New people. But just as much Fanguys and Fangirls. Let see what this new beginning have for me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ipin P.O.V

At last I am in Japan and I am also going to be staying here! Hmmm… I must say that Japan is really really beautiful. Oh hi there my readers! I am Ipin and this is my story and also welcome into my life. When I am younger, I have always dream of a time when I can actually stay and also study medical in Japan and I started screaming happily in my 3 room flat that is newly brought by my parents bff whose name is called Fon and he is also my martial art teacher. I am also will be going to a Junior College. Even I have been living 15 years of my life in China, I can speak Japanese very well and I am super smart too! That is why most of my friends that are in China are in Secondary Schools while I am in Junior College. Hmmm… Since I am starting school tmr, I shall start to explore the area I am in. Japan is as cooling as China and I wonder what is Fon doing now. I was walking around and then I actually found the Junior College that I am going to be studying in. It's called Konoha Junior College, the name sound weird but who cares about it anyway. After walking around the area that I am staying at, I realised that it is easy to find my way back home. Hmmm… I better get home soon as it's getting late. Just then, I bump into someone… I realised that it's a guy and his chest is as hard as solid. I could hear him say " I will bite you to death, Herbivorous. After saying that, he turn and walked into the dark alley. I wonder who is that guy.


	2. Chapter 2

About me

Ipin P.O.V

As you all know, I am Ipin. I am taller than most girl of my age. I have black long hair and also a side fringe. I tie my hair high which gives me a boyish, cute and adorable look. I had learnt martial art when I was 5 years old and won many medals and also gain many fangirls and fanboys. I love playing the piano and guitar, I can play both instrument quite well but my skill in playing the drum is number one, I don't know why but I am just good at it. I was the star player in my primary school days and I am also the captain of the basketball club, hockey club and also the swimming club but now I really wanted to try playing baseball which the school that I am going now have it.


	3. Chapter 3

School

Ipin P.O.V

I wake up from the cool morning breeze of the day. Looking at the clock, a scream emit from me. I woke up late! How could this happen? Questions are rumbling all around in that little head of mine. I quickly changed into my outfit which contains a black skinny jean, a red sleeveless shirt and a purple jacket that is half zipped and lastly my bag and my hat for the day. I skip out of my house for my first day of Junior College. Just as I stepped into the Junior College, the bell rang. I let out a breath and as I made my way into the Junior College, I ran into a boy taller than me as he is around 180cm or taller. He was carrying a basketball stick and he started laughing and helps me get up from the floor and he said sorry. I took his hand to get up and he asked if I am a new student and he said that he would gladly give me a tour around the school to delay going to class which I laugh and agreed. He told me his name and what he does in school while I return information about myself. Without noticing, we reached the office and I went in while Yamamoto stood outside the office waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ipin P.O.V

In the office, I met the idiot boy who like saying I am going to bite you to death … what a baka I tell you… he looked at me and asked if I was the transfer student which I gladly said yes quickly if that would allow me to get out of here! He took my file and read through before telling me the rules which I memories by heart before school… no one dun disturb me while I am napping , 2 don't get in my way , and … with that, I was asked to get out of the room for he wanted to go nap . I was told that I was in #3A one of the better classes. .. As I walk out, I was greeted by a smiling Yamamoto with that I continue our tour around school and at the same time, I was first brought back to our class 3A . When I enter class, Yamamoto was called by the teacher with me walking behind him. I then introduce myself….. We all know what we do when we introduce ourselves... I was allowed to go with my own friend so far which is Yamamoto to go see our school. It looks as if Yamamoto is a very popular as few boys and gals came up to me and ask questions which I answer … at times as we all know, I am a really sotong so with my sotong looks at some question asked, I hate gals and boy squealing telling me how cute I am and all which made me blushed more .causes them to faint out of my cuteness.. But me no find myself cute!

Anyways, Yamamoto introduced me to his gang ha-ha which have Koyko, Tsuna and Gokudera. I must say that they are all nice but I like Yamamoto better... Oh I see reborn on Tsuna head, I giggleas its been years seen I last seen him.. I said ciaosu to him and he smiled replying me asking why I was here and how Fon my teacher is which I reply him back.


End file.
